The Queen of Eternal Night
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Oneshot during Myotismon Arc] More than anything, she wanted to be a vampire. Will she finally get her chance when she meets the vampire digimon in blue?


The night was still as she stood on the balcony outside her room. The moon, obscured by thick clouds, barely shone through. Suddenly, she felt a chill in the air. Her ears heard a slight squeak as her eyes caught sight of a winged creature flying towards her. It was no bird, not at this hour; the creature was a small bat.

She stared at the bat as it swooped down and landed on the patio railing. She smirked at the creature as she went back into her room. Carefully, she opened a small vial of blood and poured it onto a saucer. She carried it out to the bat and put it on a small table. As it drank, she stroked its head.

"This vial is my own blood. I can see that you enjoy it very much." The bat gazed up at her, letting out a small screech of content. She tiptoed back inside, grabbed a few items, and came back out. The bat hovered over her head as she laid her items down on a chair: a small strand of red yarn, a rolled-up note, and a blood vial necklace.

As the bat floated above her, she tied the note to the bat's leg and hung the vial around its neck. "Goodbye, my little friend. I shall meet you again soon, but until then, _au revoir_." The bat seemed to comprehend what she said and flew off.

The sky brightened, for the clouds parted and the full moon shone. As the bat made its way to its destination, a dense fog blanketed the sky. It flew towards a lone island out in the bay; it was the center of the thick fog. There stood the entrance to the abandoned catacombs. The bat navigated its way through the winding corridors until it came to a black door. It scratched the door with its claws. The door opened just enough to let the bat in.

He landed on a post near his master's desk. The bat proudly displayed the vial of blood around its neck. As the master retrieved the note from his pet's leg, he noticed the vial of blood and took it from the bat. He sat down at his desk and unraveled the note.

_To the King of Eternal Night, _

_May your reign be immortal, as you and I shall be. My heart grows lonely and cold in the stillness of the night. Let the fog you create enrapture me until I am by your side. _

_I sent you a vial of my blood. I assumed you would want a sample before the actual thing._

_Your Queen of Darkness,_

_Asvoria_

Asvoria had been fascinated by vampires all of her life mainly because their lives paralleled hers. Her mother and father died in a fire when she was six years old; she was the sole survivor. She was always quiet and didn't socialize much, so she was always shifting from one foster family to another. Over the years, her fascination grew to an obsession, and it was hard for her to make friends that way. More than anything, she wanted to be a vampire.

Her looks changed dramatically once she turned sixteen. Her once black hair had now been tainted with blood red highlights. Her skin turned pale for the lack of sunlight, which also accented her gaunt figure. A stunning contrast to the near-white skin was her black attire and dark makeup. She always dressed in Victorian-styled clothing; it usually consisted of long, flowing skirts with corsets adorned with detail, all tied together with a pair of faded black combat boots. She always wore black lipstick, a dark blue-nearly black eye shadow, and blood red nail polish on her dagger-like nails. One of the most stunning features she possessed were her eyes. They were, from birth, a cold neon purple. If one's eyes are windows to their soul, hers must have been taken.

Fed up with moving everywhere, she settled in Odaiba. She got a job as a waitress to support herself. Life seemed to slow down and become normal, yet the unexpected was about to come.

After work, she decided to walk home seeing as how she had no money to take the bus. When she was a few blocks from home, two men ambushed her and pulled her into a nearby alley. They held her against the wall, demanding money from her at gunpoint. Petrified, she murmured that she didn't have any. Angered by this, they threw her against the opposite wall. She hit the side of her face against it. As she turned to face them, they punched her in the stomach. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

The two men smirked at her. As the one put the gun to her forehead, she heard a very high-pitched screeching sound, like nails down a chalkboard; it was apparent that the two men didn't hear it. In an instant, bats flew out at them, nipping at their fingers, ears, and any other part of their exposed skin. The man dropped his gun and, with his accomplice, ran out into the streets screaming in pain.

Asvoria turned to where the bats had come from. A pair of blue orbs glared at her. As the creature emerged from the darkness, she could see that his golden hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. His skin was pale with a few tinges of blue in it. He was dressed in all blue, contrasting with the red mask covering his eyes and the black cape he wore.

Quietly, Asvoria stated, "You saved me."

"I do not think of it as such." He nodded and extended his hand towards her.

She nodded and latched onto his hand as he pulled her up, "Why not?"

"I only kept you alive because you would be of use to me," He grinned, bearing his fangs. "Why, may I ask, are you walking home on a night such as this?"

"I didn't have enough money for the bus."

"How far away are you from home?"

"Um, I live about two or three blocks. It's alright. I can walk home. After all, I'm not in a rush."

The vampire digimon stared at her with a strange look in his eyes. "Why walk," he said, "when you can fly?" Asvoria's eyes lit up as he held her close and lifted her off the ground. She shut her eyes and clung onto him, fear rushing through her. Feeling a little braver, she opened them, and looked out at the city lights. Exhilaration flew through her at the speed of light. For the first time in what felt like forever, she beamed. Knowing this, he landed on her apartment roof.

"You liked the little ride I gave you." He said it more like a statement than a question.

She merely nodded and whispered in his ear, "Thank you again for saving me." She went to give him a kiss, but he kept her away.

He turned his head up towards the nearly full moon. He spoke, "You know what would have happened if you had done that, correct?"

"Yes," she mumbled as she bowed her head, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He put his finger to her chin and raised her head up so that their eyes locked. He moved his hands to the back of her neck and pulled her close to him as they engaged in a deep kiss. The only noise was her sigh of ecstasy at the end as she fainted into his arms.

Probing her mind, he found out what room she lived in. He opened the door to her balcony and placed her on the bed, tucking her in. Gazing at her one last time, he flew off into the night.

The next morning, Asvoria awoke to find a note lying next to her bed.

_To my Queen of Darkness,_

_Nothing will stop me from keeping you at my side. I wish to meet you again in the alley tonight. Write a note containing your answer and a bat will come for it. _

_Signed,_

_The King of Eternal Night_

Once the bat came and went that night, she rushed out of her apartment and sprinted down the street to the alley. There she lingered, hoping that he would arrive soon. Already being there, he snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She straightened her posture in fright, but relaxed when she found that it was him.

"Come with me," he beckoned. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he flew off. They went to the island out on the bay. He set her down as she stared lovingly into his eyes. Smiling back at her, they began to kiss passionately. He moved down to her neck when she pushed him away.

A wave of nervousness flooded her. It was the fear she had always felt if this night should come. Her emotions conflicted with each other; her heart was torn between the world of the living and of the undead.

He sensed the fear lurking in her. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"I… I'm worried," she stuttered. "What if I'm not the one for you? What if we're making a mistake? What if… What if I still want to live?"

"Dear child," he replied eloquently, "What do you have to live for? I know you Asvoria. I know everything about you. Your past, your fears, your desires… all that you hid from the world. I know it all. No mortal has ever treated you with such kindness as I have. You are a prisoner in this world," he paused to gaze directly into her eyes. "Come with me and I shall set you free."

With her heart no longer torn and her emotions calm, she exposed her neck to him. "Take me away," she whispered as he sunk his fangs into her neck. She was no longer a mortal girl. She had become what she had always dreamed of: The Queen of Eternal Night.

Once he drank his fill, he let her go as she fell to the ground. Etched into his face was a diabolical smirk. Still bleeding, she stared up at her love. "Why are you doing this?" she cried in astonishment.

He laughed wickedly. "You were so easy to fool. I didn't think it would actually work."

"I don't understand," she stammered. "I thought we were supposed to mate."

He laughed again. "Poor naïve child," he began, "I merely tricked you. You see, I am about to take over the world. I do not need a mate, but I need blood, specifically fresh young blood like you."

"You won't get away with this!" Asvoria cried.

He leaned down so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Oh, but I already have." She sobbed silently as he picked her up by the back of her neck, carrying her to the island's shore. He hovered her over the water as she started to black out from the loss of blood.

"The Queen of Eternal Night," he mocked. "Too much of an honor to be wasted on a pathetic human. But fish food... now that's a perfect title for you."


End file.
